poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Juggler (class)
Juggler The Juggler takes their dexterity to the streets to make some monetary gain. They perform tricks that involve slight of hand and are excellent street scammers. This may seem like abilities unrelated to pokemon training, but while battling those quick fingers can turn into a quickly delivered potion – from across the field. Even switching pokemon can be done in a few seconds when this Martial Artist is battling. With a keen eye and attention to how any situation, or any thing, is always handled well by the Juggler. Cross Classing None 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Juggler Gifted Features 'Juggling Act' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Anywhere in a City or Town. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your DEX modifier, then multiply the sum by ten. This number represents the amount of money in tips you received during your show. This power takes place over thirty minutes. 'Quick Switch' Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: You switch a pokemon during a battle. Effect: Switching pokemon does not take a Trainer Action. You may only use Quick Switch once per battle. Juggler Features 'Bullet Seed' Prerequisites: Juggler, a pokemon who knows Bullet Seed Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Bullet Seed. Use your DEX modifier as your ATK stat. 'Egg Bomb' Prerequisites: Juggler, 20 DEX Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 8 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Egg Bomb. Use your DEX modifier as your ATK stat. 'Fast Draw' Prerequisites: Juggler Free Action League Legal At-Will Effect: Once per encounter, you may send out a pokemon as a free action. 'Gunk Shot' Prerequisites: Juggler, has suffered a Gunk Shot attack Trainer Action League Illegal Weekly – Every 9 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per week. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Gunk Shot. Use your DEX modifier as your ATK stat. 'Juggling Show' Prerequisites: Juggler, has made 250 with Juggling Act Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Anywhere in a City or Town. Effect: Roll 5d20 and add your DEX modifier, then multiply the sum by ten. This number represents the amount of money in tips you received during your show. This power takes place over one hour. 'Multi Ball' Prerequisites: Juggler Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: You throw a Poke Ball. Effect: You may throw any one additional Poke Ball on the same turn. You must target a different Pokemon with the extra throw. 'Pin Missile' Prerequisites: Juggler, has suffered a Pin Missile Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Pin Missile. Use your DEX modifier as your ATK stat. 'Pickpocket' Prerequisites: Juggler Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Trainers. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your DEX modifier. If the total is 17 or higher, you pick the person’s pocket without them noticing. 'Rock Throw' Prerequisites: Juggler, a pokemon who knows Rock Throw Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 4 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Rock Throw. Use your DEX modifier as your ATK stat. 'Weapon Rain' Prerequisites: Juggler, Thowing Weapons User Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Effect: When making an attack with your Throwing Weapons, you may attack twice that round as long as both attacks are with Throwing Weapons Master and you use your DEX modifier instead of your INT modifier for damage when using a weapon with Throwing Weapons Master. Category:Martial Artist Advanced Classes